Carnge360
http://ballincarnge.ytmnd.com/ History Arrival at Gamefaqs In January 2003, a young boy was pissed off at the stupid Star Fox Adventures game he got for Christmas. Finding himself unable to do anything, he turned to the internet for some kind of help. He was quickly linked to gamefaqs.com, and while the guides helped they still didn't solve his problems. He quickly registered an account, using the first thing that came into his mind, Carnage from Spiderman (i have no idea why lol), and a random number in 360, which he had no clue would later become relevant about 4 years later. Unfortunately, the registration screwed up, so he tried again. The account was accepted... BUT WAIT! As he was quickly typing, he forgot to put the a in carnage, leaving him simply as carnge. As you can see, nobody's perfect. So he took his brand new UUA account and posted on the SFA board about his problem (ok fine, it was the damn Test of Fear!), but to his surprise all the people who posted there had a strange obsession with female cartoon animals, so he left and never came back. 2003-05 Mostly lurking During this time period, carnge began lurking around on the GameFAQs Canada board, where some users (Including JamesOwnsSam, and sgtshark!) would post about hockey. However things would soon change when GameFAQs decided to split the Sports and Racing board into specialized niche sports, thus uniting GameFAQs Canada boarders with SnR:General boarders with the first ever Gamefaqs NHL board. So yeah, he pretty much continued lurking with the odd post now and then. The Senators fan community was small but closly knitt, with posters like Tyrsell, Jeremy Roenick, miraclewhip, and SuperLugi. They were dominated by the Leaf fans consiting of Winkle, DGIB, Mazara, and a shitload of others. anyway, i'll write more after dinner peace Question and Answer Session Q:'''Why do you support the team that you do? '''A: I was born the same year that the Sens were awarded an NHL franchise, so I've grown up my entire life in Ottawa with the Senators. Q:'Is hockey your favorite sport? '''A:'Yes, easily, followed by the NFL and NBA. 'Q:'Who is your favorite group of fans at the NHL Board (aside from your own)? '''A: I enjoy seeing the occasional Blues fans, usually insightful and used to failure Q:'''How often do you go to hockey games? What teams? '''A: I pretty much go whenever I can. I plan on buying a season ticket package with some friends next year Q:'''Who is your favorite all time player? '''A: Daniel Alfredsson, he is Mr. Senator. Since a child i've seen him win the Calder, become captain, and transform himself to an elite player and I can't wait till his number is retired Q:'''What is the best game you've attended in person? '''A: Probably the Atlanta game this year. Sens had about 5 goals, which is probably one of the most they've had at home all season. Also, some guy fell from the 3rd level to the 2nd. Q:'''Where do you see your team 5 years from now? '''A: Considering they already posses a strong core of players, a rebuild the next season or two with solid drafting could return the Sens to eliteness Category:NHL Board Users